


We're in Space and Everyone is Dead

by Sansinger



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Touhou Project
Genre: One Shot, Video & Computer Games, Video Game: Among Us, for no real reason other than it's fun, the gang plays among us over discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sansinger/pseuds/Sansinger
Summary: Touhou characters play Among Us. It doesn't last very long. Writing this wasn't as long either ngl
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	We're in Space and Everyone is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> So you know who is who:  
> Reimu is red (MikoMaiden)  
> Nitori is blue (LocalITGal)  
> Marisa is yellow (StarSpark)  
> Miko is white (Prince Shou)  
> Byakuren is cyan (Pacifist)  
> Seija is black (FlIpThEtAbLe)  
> Reisen is purple (Not Sus)  
> Yuyuko is pink (Sakura)  
> Futo is lime green (FungShei)  
> Eikishiki is green (JudgeEiki)

_ Ping! _

“Welcome aboard Marisa!” 

“Thanks for inviting me, Reimu! So, we’re playing Among Us, right?”

“Yup! That’s what we’re doing,” Reisen chimed in. “You’re StarSpark, right?”

“That’s me! I assume you’re “Not Sus”? Ha!”

That was, in fact, Reisen’s name. Only in the game, though. The gang were playing Among Us over Discord, and chaos was likely to ensue. Reimu, as the host, had already jacked up player speed to x2 and everyone was running around the waiting room. Fun.

Soon enough, with the player count full, the “Starting in…” counter ticked down. The “Shhhh!” and “There are 2 Imposters among us” screen popped up. The game had now begun.

Everyone muted their mics and went away from each other. Reisen headed off to electrical first- most of her tasks were in there. Calibrate distributor, fix wiring, send power to weapons. She spent some time in there, fixing up everything, not another soul in the room. So when she left to go accept the power in weapons, she was shocked at what she saw outside the room.

_ Report! _

__ Everyone turned on their mics again, with the exception of FungShei. Futo was the first to go out. 

A flood of “where?” hit (as happens). In response, Reisen said “Outside electrical.”

“Let me just say Seija’s a bit sus,” Nitori said. “She was running around the ship like crazy, I even saw it on security.”

“C’mon!” Seija replied, slightly angry. “It’s my first game, I need to get a hold on the map.”

There was a collective consensus on “yup, it’s her.” Every vote was placed on Seija (except Seija herself, who gave hers to Nitori). And thus, the ejection screen came.

_ “FlIpThEtAbLe was not an imposter.” _

The next round unfolded. Yuyuko had run off to the medbay to get scanned, and while she didn’t check who, someone had followed her in. She stepped on the scanner, and then  _ bam!  _ She was dead. Her killer ran out.

On the other end of the ship, Nitori was busy downloading data in Navigation. She couldn’t see anything but, right as her download was almost complete, the screen of death showed up, leaving her as a ghost having to do the entire process again. The killer went into the vents, and very quickly Reisen came by.

_ Report! _

Mics came on again. After the questions came flooding in, Reisen said “It was in Navigation. I saw nobody come out.”

“Isn’t it suspicious Reisen found both the bodies?” Miko chimed in. “That’s unlikely to be a coincidence.”

Byakuren agreed, “It is odd.” 

“W-what? You think I’d self-report twice?” Reisen responded with, rightfully shaken up. 

And so the votes came. Reisen was ejected out.

_ “Not Sus was not an imposter.” _

__ With half the gang dead, it was time to team up. Miko and Byakuren went off, and so did Eikishiki and Marisa. Reimu was left alone. The shrine maiden headed off to do her last task- refuel the engines. As she was coming back for the lower engine’s fuel, however, she noticed someone coming up to her. Then  _ stab! _ She was dead. It was only a few seconds before that dreaded screen popped.

_ Defeat. Prince Shou and JudgeEiki. _

Everyone was now allowed to turn their mics on.

“Ha! We won!” Miko boasted as soon as her mic turned on. “That was surprisingly easy. And I thought you all had played this game before.”

“Well, it would’ve been nice if you hadn’t stabbed me in the back, teammate,” Byakuren muttered.

“Well, you and Eiki won,” Nitori said. “Good game. Now you two can choose what we play next time.”

“Yeah, will do. Although Miko did most of the killing, I only got Yuyuko down.”

“I should’ve known it was green following me…” Yuyuko replied back.

Seija chimed in, “It’s nice to know it wasn’t me or Reisen, wasn’t it?” 

“Agreed,” Reisen replied. “So, we’ll see each other next game? It should be in, like, a week.”

A wave of “sure”s and “yup”s came in, and then everyone logged off. 

Well, that was nice while it lasted. Which wasn’t long, I admit. But it lasted.


End file.
